Love
by tuttifluties
Summary: Bakura sorts out his relationship with Ryou. Has chapter 13 of 1 corinthians of the bible just to warn you. Probably not the greatest thing ever written, exams put pressure on everything i do :


I'm taking a chapter in the Good Book and applying it to anime. I didn't think it was possible until I wrote this pathetic thing. Seriously, Bible + anime don't really combine well.

*sigh* Just like all those other fanfic authors, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. It's on my birthday wishlist ;)

* * *

_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal._

Although the Spirit of the Millennium Ring has been gone for a while, I wasn't exactly happy. I mean, it's great that I don't randomly wake up in awkward situations and have injuries that I don't remember getting. Somehow I just feel very empty.

At school, I put on and image of liveliness that has fooled everyone so far. I am doing well in school and smile often enough to rid suspicion.

_If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing._

Yugi and the others seem to be staying away from me a lot now. Maybe they still believe my personality to be unstable. Or maybe I am somehow keeping them away by being the real me.

_If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing._

The days are starting to mock the instability of my mind. Some days last forever while some pass away so quickly that I couldn't remember anything that happened.

_Love is patient, love is kind._

I still remember the time I came back from school and he was in one of his moods. I suppose it was his playful mood.

My other was sitting on a chair with one leg crossed over the other and had a slight, twisted smile kept at the corner of his lips.

"Welcome home," he said simply.

That was all it took for me to realize that he meant "welcome to hell."

_It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._

He then stood up so quietly and smoothly that the silence became deafening. I concentrated on his facial expression as they slowly morphed into a look of madness.

There was no time for me to react to what was coming. In no time I was gasping for air. I felt as though I was drowning and the terrible pain in my chest that burned like a knife digging out my entrails.

Somehow I managed to open my eyes through this agony though my eyes were nearly useless filled with tears. To my horror, he wasn't even touching me. He was taking advantage of our mind link and forcing me to remember past experiences of pain instead of inflicting them himself.

When I didn't react the way he wanted me to, his patience was lost. This time he physically came up to me and wrapped his fingers around my neck. His grip tightened and I heard myself squeaking like a mouse caught by a hawk.

_It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

When I observed his face, I saw but a twisted reflection of myself. But something held me back from fighting back. Maybe I was too stupid to do so.

"My dear Ryou, did you really believe that I would kill you?"

This question was rhetorical for we both well knew that my death would not be beneficial at all.

"Well start believing it! You are so naïve I don't know any better way to handle you anymore. One of these days I probably will kill you."

His strong grip relaxed a little and hesitated before letting go. He suddenly seems confused.

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._

My white haired counterpart chuckled softly and turned his face away in the direction of the west side window. The mellow light from the setting sun draped him in a cloak of warm light and softened his sharp features.

"You're too easy to toy with, hikari," he said to me, "I could never kill you, even if I wasn't dependant of you anymore. I don't understand it."

_It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

I was a bit surprised with that. Bakura was never very forgiving and now he's telling me that he would never kill me. It's a little hard to take in.

"I somehow feel that I have to protect you Ryou. It makes no sense but you have to trust me. Don't you trust me?"

_Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away._

When I remained silent, he said, "Of course, how stupid of me. No one trusts me!" He threw his hands into in the air. "No one does because the prophecies tell how I'm the ultimate evil the f*** Pharaoh is supposed to defeat," he growled.

His body snapped back to face me. I cowered under his deranged gaze.

"But you do, don't you Ryou?" he started sounding desperate, his expression was pleading.

_ Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known._

"You know what I mean hikari, you do. I know you do. It should be easier for you to understand emotions, you have a beating heart."

Of course I understood what he meant. But I was too afraid to admit it for fear of how my fragile heart will take it. I've found this emotion several times in the past few years but never given in to it. How could I admit that I dearly love my Dark? No, I couldn't. That's why I locked it away.

Now my Dark has realized it too. I'm not sure if it's a good thing.

"I understand, Bakura."

_ And now these three remain: faith, hope and love._

He made his way toward me slowly and with grace that was unexpected. The two hands of his, the hands that hurt, torment and destroy became the hands that healed, cared and loved. They caressed my face and his lips that curse was mild and sweet as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

I felt as if a new sun was rising.

_But the greatest of these is love._


End file.
